All My Love
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Meu príncipe nunca chegou em um cavalo branco; não me encantou à primeira vista nem à segunda; não fez sinos tocarem ou me deu certeza de que ficaríamos juntos. Mas ele era simplesmente... James Potter.


All My Love

James & Lílian.

"_Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."_

_Victor Hugo_

Eu era apenas uma criança...

E como qualquer criança eu tinha sonhos; desejos; anseios; aspirações.

Eu era uma menina. Uma menina tão pequena que poderia se passar por alguém mais nova ainda. Apenas uma menininha ruiva, com olhos verdes, sardas, boca fina e vermelha, e uma pele branca como a neve que eu amava ver derretendo sob o parapeito da minha janela.

Minha princesa preferida sempre foi a Bela, pelo simples fato dela achar alguém que a amasse tanto que fosse capaz de mudar inteiramente por ela. Um amor tão puro, tão bonito que mesmo naquela idade eu já era capaz de admirá-lo.

Eu tinha o sonho de qualquer menina de sete anos: encontrar o meu príncipe encantado, montado em um cavalo branco com um buquê de rosas na mão. Queria um amor à primeira vista, com direito a sinos tocando, olhos brilhando, toda a certeza de que ficaríamos juntos e um primeiro beijo inesquecível.

Eu nunca imaginei que fosse encontrar algo bem melhor.

Algo bem mais emocionante, real, complexo e inesquecível.

Alguém tão diferente, um oposto, questionável, intrigante, desafiador.

Meu príncipe nunca chegou em um cavalo branco; não me encantou à primeira vista nem à segunda; não fez sinos tocarem ou me deu certeza de que ficaríamos juntos.

Mas ele era simplesmente...

_James Potter_.

Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light?

To chase a feather in the wind

Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight

There moves a thread that has no end

"_Desde os meus onze anos ele esteve presente em minha vida. Com seu cabelo arrepiado e negro, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados, sua mania irritante de despentear os fios pretos que caíam sob seus olhos, seu hábito insistente de ficar brincando com o pomo-de-ouro, seu jeito de andar como se aquele simples gesto fosse digno de ser contemplado, sua voz rouca brincando nos meus ouvidos, seu hálito de menta perigosamente perto do meu rosto, suas mãos quentes tocando meu pescoço para me chamar atenção, seu brilho diferente – uma mistura de maroto com ansiedade. _

_Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada, mas só descobri isso no quinto ano e como qualquer tola lutei contra meus sentimentos até que eles começassem a explodir para fora de mim, como uma luz que precisa necessariamente ocupar o espaço escuro. _

_Eu comecei a reparar em seus atos e vi que ele estava cada vez mais conectado a mim. Reparei que sempre que podia ele me lançava um olhar, fazia um gesto em minha direção, jogava-me um beijo. No primeiro momento achei que fizesse aquilo para chamar a atenção geral, até o dia em que reparei que ele só queria uma atenção: a minha._

_E quem era eu, Lília Evans, para negar James Potter? _

_Eu simplesmente soube que ele era meu futuro e que eu não precisava de juras de amor para entender isso._

_Ele conseguia me transmitir aquilo sem nem ao menos tentar._

_Talvez a Marlene tivesse razão: eu deveria me arriscar mais. Por que não lhe dar uma chance? Por que não tentar ser a primeira a ter um verdadeiro encontro com James Potter? Por que não tentar agarrar aquela pena que voava prezando a liberdade acima de tudo?_

_Eu admirava a forma como ele via a vida – despreocupado. Curtia até o último segundo cada dia, cada encontro com os amigos, cada risada que escapava de seus lábios quando conversava com Sirius Black. Eu poderia pensar que ele não prestasse, que já magoara muitas garotas, mas daquilo eu não poderia ter mais certeza: James Potter era fiel aos seus amigos e confiara cegamente neles até seu último sopro de vida._

_Talvez eu precisasse ser mais parecida com ele, confiando nos outros. Eu não queria me magoar, mas em nenhuma história – fosse contos de fadas, fosse real – a pessoa conseguia algo sem sair do lugar. Quero dizer, a Bela nunca teria se encontrado com a Fera se não tivesse ido em busca do pai. E depois? Ela começou a tentar mudá-lo, mostrando outro lado da vida. A Ariel nunca teria conhecido o príncipe da vida dela se não tivesse querido pernas. A Fiona nunca teria ficado com o Shrek se não tivesse abdicado sua beleza em nome do amor. Eu poderia abdicar de algumas coisas, começando pelo meu orgulho._

_Talvez, e só talvez, James Potter tivesse todo o amor pelo qual eu havia sonhado._

_E talvez ele também tivesse __**todo o meu amor**__..."_

For many hours and days that passes ever soon

The tides have caused the flame to dim

At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom

Is this to end or just begin?

"_Parecia que havia sido ontem que tivéramos nosso primeiro encontro, mas ali estávamos nós, preparando-se para nosso casamento. Uma simples cerimônia para não chamar atenção, principalmente pelo fato de estarmos no meio de uma guerra com proporções desconhecidas. Eu caminhei apressada pelo meu quarto imaginando como ele estaria e onde ele estaria. _

_Estávamos na casa da Marlene. Ela tinha um pequeno jardim atrás da casa onde seria a cerimônia. Nada chamativo, apenas os convidados mais íntimos como Dumbledore, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Minerva, Moody e vários outros da Ordem da Fênix. Aqueles que podíamos contar e fechar os olhos que saberíamos que estariam lá para nos apoiar e nos manter de pé._

_O quarto em que eu estava pertencia à Marlene. Ele era simples, emanava conforto. As paredes pintadas com um azul claro, os móveis de madeira escura, a cama forrada com lençóis brancos, um enorme espelho do outro lado do quarto. Dorcas e Emmeline estavam sentadas perto do espelho, conversando em voz baixa e despreocupada. Ambas tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios, eu já havia visto os olhos de Dorcas marejados de lágrimas naquele dia._

_- Lily, se você andar mais um pouco vai estragar o penteado lindo que eu fiz em você – brigou Marlene fazendo um bico e cruzando os braços. Ela estava linda no vestido azul que escolhera. Combinava com seus olhos e destacava o moreno de sua pele. Estava com o cabelo solto e a maquiagem leve. Ela tentava me lançar um olhar severo, mas suspirava toda vez que pousava os olhos em mim._

_- Estou nervosa – murmurei com a voz embargada. Dorcas e Emmeline pararam de conversar e vieram até onde eu e Marlene estávamos. Sentamo-nos na cama, Dorcas fazia carinho em meu braço._

_- Você é a noiva mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida. – Falou em tom amável. Eu respirei fundo após ouvir a palavra "noiva". Meu Merlin, eu ia me casar._

_- E o James está um gato – aprovou Marlene erguendo o dedo. O simples som da palavra "James" provocou-me arrepios e um frio na barriga._

_- Eu quero vê-lo logo – falei exasperada. As três soltaram risinhos._

_- Logo, logo amiga. Vocês ainda terão uma lua-de-mel para aproveitar – lembrou-me Emmeline olhando maliciosa na minha direção. Apenas revirei os olhos._

_- James não quis me contar onde seria – falei. – Ele disse que quer que seja uma surpresa. Aff, odeio surpresas._

_- Não as do James. São sempre as melhores – defendeu Marlene rindo._

_- Onde ele está? – Perguntei, mas em vão. No segundo seguinte ouvimos a voz de James do outro lado da porta._

_- Mas eu quero vê-la, caramba! – Urrou meu maroto fazendo-me dar um largo sorriso._

_- James, se você entrar aí vai estragar tudo! O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes da cerimônia. – Tentou explicar Alice com a voz calma embora parecesse se divertir com a situação._

_- Às favas a cerimônia. Eu quero ver minha futura mulher e nada me impedirá – falou James forçando a porta. Prendemos a respiração, mas lembramo-nos que estava trancada. – Como assim está trancada? Elas não querem me deixar ver a Lily! Você sabe quantas horas que não nos vemos? Ela ainda está viva?_

_- Está Jay, está viva e segura aí dentro – falou Alice com voz cansada. Eu prendi o riso. – Será que não tem como você ir vigiar o Sirius? Eu percebi que ele andou perigosamente para o lado das bebidas._

_- Argh, até aqui esse cachorro me persegue – falou mal humorado. Ouvi passos pelo corredor e supus que ele fosse tentar fazer Sirius largar as bebidas, embora eu apostasse que Remus já estava tirando todos os copos da mão do amigo._

_Ouvimos batidas na porta._

_- É a Alice, será que eu poderia entrar aqui? – Perguntou em voz alta. Marlene destrancou a porta e deixou Alice entrar. Ela sorriu para mim. – Você está linda, Lily. Deslumbrante. _

_- Obrigada Alice – agradeci enquanto sentia minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas._

_- Acho que já está na hora de começarmos com isso – falou Alice fazendo uma careta. – Antes que James resolva matar todo mundo só para te ver._

_- Certo, vamos logo – falei levantando-me. Alice, Docas e Emmeline foram para fora do quarto fazer os convidados sentarem nas suas respectivas cadeiras. _

_- Está pronta? – Perguntou-me Marlene._

_- Só um minuto – pedi com a voz fraca. Fui até a frente do espelho e dei uma última olhada para a minha imagem. _

_Daquele dia em diante eu não seria mais Lílian Evans, eu passaria a me chamar Lílian Potter._

_Meus olhos marejaram quando me lembrei que minha família não pudera ir ao meu casamento. Os pais do James morreram então não tínhamos familiares naquela cerimônia tão importante nas nossas vidas._

_- Lils, você está bem? – Perguntou-me Marlene segurando-me pelo ombro. Eu olhei-a com lágrimas teimando em cair. Pelo menos eu tinha meus melhores amigos ao meu lado. Sirius seria nosso padrinho, Marlene nossa madrinha. _

_- Eu estou ótima – falei virando o rosto para me olhar. _

_Eu estava com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo e vários fios ruivos caíam sob meus ombros; meu vestido branco era tomara-que-caia e tinha detalhes com pequenos lírios brancos; minha maquiagem ressaltava os verdes dos meus olhos. Senti mais lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos. Eu estava linda e sabia que a felicidade que eu sentia naquele momento era devido ao moreno que brigou comigo até conquistar-me._

_Naquele dia eu estenderia minha mão e aceitaria a dele._

_Nada mais poderia nos separar."_

All of my love, all of my love

Oh all of my love to you now

All of my love, all of my love

Oh all of my love to you now

"_Desci as escadas devagar curtindo todo o momento de ansiedade pré-casamento. Marlene me acompanhava com o buquê de lírios nas mãos. Quando chegamos à porta que daria aos jardins senti que eu nunca estivera tão nervosa na minha vida. _

_- Ok, Lils, nós estamos contigo – falou Dorcas carregando as alianças. Emmeline piscou o olho para mim enquanto segurava a barra do meu vestido. Elas eram as melhores amigas que Deus poderia ter me dado. Funguei enquanto Marlene tentava secar as minhas lágrimas e as dela._

_- Para sempre? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve. Dorcas e Emmeline me olharam com carinho e eu vi que também choravam._

_- Para sempre – prometeu-me Emmeline segurando minha mão. _

_- É melhor irmos logo antes que o noivo tenha um ataque de histeria – avisou Marlene fazendo-nos soltarmos risos._

_Dorcas respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Marlene prendeu as lágrimas e foi na frente com um sorriso no rosto. Andou lentamente até chegar ao lado de Sirius e ele enlaçar seus braços._

_- É sua vez, Lily. – Dorcas avisou dando um beijo em meu rosto. – Você está perfeita._

_Assenti e pisei no tapete que me conduziria a James. Ouvi vários suspiros e consegui visualizar com dificuldade os rostos das cadeiras, pois já tinha lágrimas teimando em descer em uma velocidade frenética. Andei alguns passos com as pernas trêmulas e ergui melhor o rosto. Foi quando o vi. Parado no altar, a boca em um sorriso torto bobo, as mãos juntas e tremendo. Olhei para seus olhos, eles possuíam lágrimas iguais às minhas. Mas também possuíam um brilho que eu nunca havia visto. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a mão nos olhos desajeitando os óculos. Quando voltou a me encarar com uma certeza única eu fui capaz de andar com mais precisão até seu lado. _

_Passei por Remus e Peter. O primeiro tinha os olhos molhados e o outro sorria incentivando-me. Dumbledore estava mais a frente com Minerva. Era a primeira vez que eu a via chorar tanto. Os dois sorriam extasiados. Frank e Alice estavam abraçados, ambos choravam. Molly e Arthur também estavam lá, a ruiva chorava copiosamente no colo do marido. _

_Já havíamos perdido vários amigos naquela guerra e enquanto eu andava para alcançar o altar rezei para que aqueles que ali estavam permanecessem comigo até que tudo estivesse em paz novamente."_

The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again

One voice is clear above the din

Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain

For me, the cloth once more to spin

"_James pegou minha mão e deu um delicado beijo. Sorri fracamente enquanto ele tentava prender as lágrimas._

_Olhamos para o padre. Ele sorria com a cena e tomou fôlego para começar._

_- Caros amigos, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para..._

_O discurso continuou, mas eu não prestava tanta atenção. Estava mais preocupada com o que James estava sentindo naquele momento, e se ele estava tão feliz quanto eu._

_Voltei minha atenção novamente __para o padre quando eu o vi dizer:_

_- Agora repitam, por favor... _

_Dorcas pegou as alianças e entregou uma para cada um de nós. James segurou-a e lançou um sorriso maroto para mim. _

_Comecei a repetir aquilo que o padre falava:_

_- __Eu, Lílian Evans, recebo você, James Potter, como meu marido, e prometo estar contigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, amando-te, respeitando-te, sendo-te fiel, todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe._

_Sorri e coloquei a aliança em seu dedo. James pigarreou antes de começar:_

_- Eu, James Potter, recebo você, Lílian Evans, como minha mulher, e prometo estar contigo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, amando-te e respeitando-te, sendo-te fiel, todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe._

_Ele levou a aliança que me pertenceria até os lábios e deu um delicado beijo. Colocou-a em meu dedo, as mãos trêmulas._

_- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva – eu e James ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, até ele puxar-me delicadamente e aplicar um leve selinho em meus lábios. Ouvimos aplausos enquanto James aprofundava o beijo. Eu ouvia Sirius Black berrar o nome do amigo enquanto Remus assobiava da cadeira onde estava sentado. Marlene berrava triunfante como se fosse seu próprio casamento. Minerva fungava em um lencinho que Dumbledore havia lhe emprestado. _

_Depois de nos separarmos fomos recebidos por vários abraços de colegas. Vi Sirius, Remus e Peter cercando James enquanto davam-lhe várias recomendações e saudações para o novo "comprometido" do grupo. Sirius brincava enquanto abraçava James e sussurrava algo que só ele pode ouvir. Vi James rindo enquanto concordava com a cabeça. _

_As meninas me cercaram e começaram a me abraçar enquanto choravam junto de mim._

_- Foi tão lindo – exclamou Marlene abraçando-me com força. Ela chorou em meu ombro enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos._

_- Obrigada, Lene – agradeci sentindo Dorcas tentar amparar nossa amiga. _

_- Você estava linda – elogiou-me Alice depois de ter soltado-se de Frank. Vi Moody conversando algo com Sirius e James. Os dois riam de Alastor enquanto esse apenas continuava o discurso._

_Quando conseguimos finalmente terminar de cumprimentar a todos, nossos amigos começaram a desmontar o altar e fazer aparecer várias mesas e uma pista de dança._

_Respirei nervosa enquanto James postava-se ao meu lado e dava-me delicados beijos no pescoço._

_- Guarde para a lua-de-mel – brinquei beijando-o nos lábios. Ele deu uma risada. – O que Sirius falou para você?_

_A risada de James se acentuou e eu presumi que fosse algo entre amigos, mas James nunca me escondeu nada._

_- Disse para fazer algo que prestasse na lua-de-mel._

_- Por falar em lua-de-mel para aonde vamos exatamente? – Perguntei ansiosa. James ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado._

_- Não conto – falou enlaçando-me pela cintura e beijando-me no pescoço. – Você é bem impaciente, hein?_

_Eu ia responder, mas Sirius chegou ao nosso lado e puxou James na direção dele. Olhei sem entender para o nosso amigo. Ele riu da minha expressão._

_- Agora que você tem o James eu simplesmente terei que roubá-lo quando quiser falar com ele. Parem de namoro e deixe-me conversar com meu amigo sobre os brindes. – Sirius olhou sério para James enquanto eu apenas começava a sair dali, mas pude ouvir o moreno falando com tom de importância – James, se eu não for o primeiro a falar eu juro que te castro._

_Soltei uma risada enquanto ia para o lado de Remus e recebi um abraço._

_Logo começaríamos os brindes."_

All of my love, all of my love

Oh all of my love to you now

All of my love, all of my love

Yeah all of my love to you child

Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time

His is the force that lies within

Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find

He is a feather in the Wind

"_Sentamo-nos às mesas. Seria apenas um simples almoço. Eu estava na mesa maior com James ao meu lado. Sirius estava sentado ao lado de James. Remus estava ao lado de Sirius e Peter ao lado de Remus. Do meu lado estava Marlene Mckinnon. Ao lado dela Dorcas e na outra cadeira Emmeline. Eu podia ver Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid e Moody conversando em uma mesa próxima a nossa. Quando Dumbledore viu que eu os observava, ergueu a taça de vinho que tinha a sua frente. Ergui a minha em resposta e nós dois bebemos um gole._

_Sirius levantou-se da cadeira dele e todos pararam de conversar. O moreno sorriu maroto enquanto apontava para James._

_- Ele finalmente desencalhou – falou em tom de diversão. Várias risadas ecoaram pelo jardim. – E finalmente conseguiu um beijo da Evans. Parabéns, James. Você é meu herói._

_James apertou a mão de Sirius enquanto ria do amigo. Todos riam junto dos dois._

_- Mas eu sei que o melhor fica para o final, por isso serei o último a fazer meu brinde. – Falou um pouco mal humorado. James finalmente tinha conseguido fazer os marotos se entenderem para ver quem falaria primeiro. – E por favor, sejamos simples nos discursos se não James dormirá durante a lua-de-mel._

_James deu um soco no braço de Sirius enquanto todos riam novamente. Sirius sentou-se e fez um gesto para Peter começar. Rabicho levantou-se, trêmulo, e pegou a taça em que estava bebendo. __Ergueu-a no ar._

_- James – começou olhando para o Jay. Seus olhos tinham um vermelho intenso e ele parecia suar frio. – Me desculpe, cara. Sou cheio de defeitos, mas felizmente consegui encontrar amigos tão bons como vocês. – Ele deu uma pausa e ficamos aguardando. __Parecia tentar escolher as palavras certas para o discurso. __James olhava com carinho para Peter. – Eu apenas desejo que tudo isso acabe bem no final._

_Várias pessoas aplaudiram o discurso de Peter. Fora simples, mas ele conseguiu falar o que nós queríamos. James levantou-se e abraçou Rabicho com força enquanto brincava dando-lhe pequenos cascudos na cabeça._

_- Minha vez – falou Remus levantando e estava corado. Ele nos encarou por alguns segundos antes de erguer a taça. – Bom, finalmente meus melhores amigos vão casar. Não direi que estou surpreso porque penso que ninguém aqui poderia realmente estar. – Ele sorriu e eu vi seu queixo tremer ligeiramente. – James... Lily, só Merlin pode saber a felicidade que eu sinto em saber que os dois terão um futuro juntos e que possam se amar tanto. Eu torço para que nada atrapalhe os planos que vocês têm e que tenham apenas amor no novo lar de vocês. – Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Acho que eu tirei a sorte grande quando deparei-me com James pela primeira vez. Depois disso minha vida mudou e eu me lembrarei sempre de vocês como as pessoas mais verdadeiras, fiéis, amigas que alguém poderia ter. Vocês ficaram ao meu lado nos momentos que pensei que fosse ter que encarar sozinho. Quando achei que não me encaixaria em nenhum grupo, lá estavam os marotos para mostrar-me que eu poderia sim viver uma amizade tão forte, mesmo com meus problemas pessoais que me afastavam do mundo. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que foi ser um maroto. Os melhores momentos da minha vida foram ao lado dos meus três melhores amigos. E eu duvido que algum dia eu vá me sentir tão em casa como nos dias em que estávamos juntos. James, felicidades. Que você consiga fazer a Lily feliz assim como conseguiu com seus amigos._

_Vi James crispando os lábios enquanto levantava-se e abraçava Remus com força. Todos aplaudiram entusiasmados enquanto Remus secava as lágrimas. Eu levantei-me e abracei-o como faria a um filho. Ele sempre precisou da gente ao seu lado e estaríamos até que ele conseguisse enfrentar tudo sozinho._

_Quando sentamo-nos de novo, Sirius ergueu-se com um sorriso maroto._

_- Os últimos serão os primeiros – falou em tom de zombaria. Não pude deixar de rir. Ele olhou para o James e apontou para ele. – Me aguarde no céu._

_Todos rimos enquanto Sirius erguia a taça e nos encarava._

_- James... – começou, mas parou. Seu sorriso se desfez enquanto ele encarava James e meu atual marido retribuía o olhar. Ele sorria encorajando Sirius, mas o moreno estava parado nos encarando. Todos nós entendemos. _

_Apenas faltavam palavras para Sirius Black descrever James Potter._

_Vi os olhos de Sirius começarem a ficar vermelhos e ele pigarreou:_

_- Pontas – começou usando o velho apelido de James. Aquilo fez os dois sorrirem. – Eu não sei se conseguiria transmitir tudo o que eu gostaria de lhe dizer em palavras. Acho que não seria nada se não tivesse me deparado com alguém como você a caminho de Hogwarts. Você é simplesmente único, invencível, um verdadeiro herói por nunca desistir do que queria. Eu o admiro. Eu gostaria que seu futuro fosse tão perfeito quanto foram nossos dias de marotos em Hogwarts. Pontas, você não tem idéia do quão importante foi na minha vida. Você me acolheu quando eu não tinha uma casa para ir no quinto ano, me disse que eu poderia fazer parte da sua família. Dividiu a atenção dos seus pais comigo só para não me ver triste. Quando eu achei que tivesse perdido um irmão eu ganhei outro. E você conseguiu me fazer acreditar que em algum lugar as pessoas ainda se importavam comigo. Eu não te considero mais meu melhor amigo, eu te considero um irmão que eu estou vendo crescer a cada dia. Sair de Hogwarts foi mais difícil ainda por saber que nossos caminhos talvez estivessem se separando, mas mais uma vez você me surpreendeu quando começou a me visitar todos os dias, às vezes somente para podermos relembrar dos velhos tempos. James, eu faria tudo por você. Eu colocaria a mão no fogo, seria preso, eu morreria só para ver você e Lily felizes até a velhice chegar. Eu prometo estar ao seu lado quando você tiver uma briga com Lily e sair de casa para não ter que dormir no sofá, quando você precisar apenas de um programa de homens, quando tiver seu primeiro filho. É óbvio que eu serei o padrinho, não tenho nem dúvidas... – Sirius lançou um olhar maroto a James. – Você é apenas meu melhor amigo. Um brinde a James e Lílian. Parabéns, meu irmão._

_James levantou-se em um súbito enquanto todos aplaudiam de pé. Vi os dois se abraçarem enquanto James agradecia à Sirius. Meus olhos estavam com tantas lágrimas que consegui molhar todo o smoking do Sirius quando o abracei soluçante. Ele beijou-me na testa._

_- Seja feliz – desejou-me. De coração eu esperava o mesmo a ele."_

All of my love, all of my love

Oh all of my love to you now

All of my love, oh love yes

All of my love to you now

All of my love, all of my love

All of my love, love

"_Eu estava dançando com James na pista da dança enquanto vários casais faziam o mesmo. Vi de esguelha que Sirius já estava perto da mesa das bebidas, mas não era Remus quem tentava tirar os copos de suas mãos, e sim Marlene que lutava com o moreno fazendo-lhe reclamar._

_- Será que eles vão ficar bem? – Perguntou-me James olhando para Sirius. Eu revirei os olhos e sorri divertida._

_- James, nós viajaremos durante uma semana, não tem como o Sirius arranjar confusão em uma semana. _

_- Pelo visto você ainda não o conhece direito – disse James fazendo-me rir. Abraçou-me eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Foi um discurso lindo dele. – Elogiei lembrando-me do discurso de Sirius. __James concordou com a cabeça._

_- Digno dele. – Falou com carinho._

_- Mas eu sinto que aquilo não era nem metade do que ele gostaria de ter falado._

_- Eu sei – concordou James novamente. – Eu não teria conseguido falar nem um terço do que ele disse._

_- Hora de jogar o buquê – cantarolou Marlene enquanto me puxava. James riu divertido._

_- Ok, muito bem – peguei o buquê enquanto todas as mulheres se reuniam atrás de mim. – Estão prontas?_

_- SIIIIM! – Eu ouvi milhões de mulheres berrarem. Os homens estavam apenas assistindo, todos rindo do desespero em pegar o buquê._

_- Eu não tentaria nem morto – eu ouvi Sirius murmurar para James. – Quero dizer, vai que é amaldiçoado e eu caso com uma qualquer na rua?_

_- Menos Sirius – pediu James rindo. Ele olhou maroto para os garotos. – Querem saber? Entrem na fila. _

_- Como? – Perguntaram Sirius, Remus e Rabicho juntos. Os três estavam de olhos arregalados. Aquilo me fez rir._

_- É! – Gritei apontando para os três marotos. Eles me olharam como se eu fosse louca. – Meninas, peguem os marotos! Eles também tentarão pegar o buquê._

_- NÃO! – Berraram Sirius, Peter e Remus. Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline e Alice começaram a puxá-los enquanto os outros homens davam gostosas gargalhadas. _

_- NEM FUDENDO – disse Sirius tentando se soltar de Marlene. – Me solte!_

_- Ande, pare de ser medroso – falou Marlene rindo de Sirius._

_- UM, DOIS... – Eu olhava por cima do ombro a grande confusão que se instalara. Sirius ainda tentava se soltar dos braços das mulheres que os prendia; Peter estava praticamente agachado no chão com medo de pegar o buquê; Remus estava vermelho parado no meio de Dorcas e Emmeline. Ele olhava para os lados, o desespero estampado em seu rosto._

_- FERROU! – Berrou Sirius quando comecei minha contagem. – SOCORRO._

_- TRÊS! – Berrei tacando o buquê para trás. Um silêncio se instalou no jardim enquanto alguém pegava o buquê. Quando me virei vi os marotos de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas. Sirius olhou sem acreditar no que via e desatou a rir._

_Remus estava parado, o buquê em suas mãos. Ele ficou mais corado ainda enquanto os três amigos riam dele. _

_- Calem a boca, é óbvio que essa coisa foi na direção da Dorcas – falou Remus tentando entregar o buquê para Dorcas._

_- Opa! Ele caiu em você, Remus – falou Dorcas chorando de rir. – Remus vai casar!_

_- Quem será a infeliz? – Perguntou Sirius rindo. Remus tacou o buquê no amigo. – Ei, cuidado com isso. Não quero essa coisa perto de mim._

_- Eu não vou casar – disse Remus envergonhado. Sirius entregou de volta o buquê para o amigo. _

_- É a maldição do buquê de casamento – falou Sirius com um tom terrorista na voz. – Tenha medo, Lupin!_

_- Vai à merda, Sirius – mandou Remus revirando os olhos. – Eu __**não **__vou casar!_

_- Mas vai juntar as trouxas – falou Sirius dando uma gostosa gargalhada._

_- Eu não vou – teimou Remus batendo com o buquê na cabeça de Sirius. Eu e James ríamos enquanto nos abraçávamos._

_- Eu te amo, sabia? – Perguntou James em meu ouvido._

_- Sabia. Eu também te amo – respondi abraçando-o com mais força._

_Apenas ficamos ali, parados, observando Remus e Sirius tentando se matar por conta de um buquê."_

Sometimes, sometimes

Sometimes, sometimes

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Oh yeah, it's all, all, all of my love

All of my love, all of my love to you now

All of my love, all of my love

All of my love, to, to you and you, and you and yeah

"_Assim que acabou a festa, eu e James nos despedimos dos nossos amigos. Eu conversava com as meninas enquanto elas me desejavam boa sorte. __Já os marotos enchiam James com dicas._

_- Olha, não vai demorar muito no banheiro. __Você parece uma mulher se arrumando – falou Sirius dando um tapa em James. Ele o encarou sem acreditar._

_- É, e também faça algo que nos orgulhe – disse Remus rindo._

_- E você vê se não casa até eu voltar – alfinetou James. Remus ficou vermelho e revirou os olhos._

_- Eu não vou casar, caramba. É tão difícil assim de entender?_

_- Sei, sei... – disse Peter fazendo Remus o olhar com raiva._

_- Ei Lils, boa sorte com o James – falou Marlene sorrindo. – Tomara que seja tudo perfeito!_

_- Vê se não volta grávida – pediu Emmeline rindo. – Já foi a primeira a casar, se for a primeira a ter filhos, eu vou achar injusto._

_- Meninas, eu juro voltar como eu estou. – Prometi risonha._

_- Não, não! __Você não é mais a mesma, nunca mais – disse Dorcas dramatizando. – Você agora é a senhora Potter._

_Sorri involuntariamente com aquele pensamento._

_Eu agora era Lílian Potter._

_- Vamos? – Perguntou James pegando nossas malas e fazendo um feitiço. – Pronto, já despachei nossas bagagens, agora só falta nos despachar._

_Nos despedimos uma última vez dos nossos amigos e James segurou minha mão aparatando sem seguida._

_Fiquei sem ar ao ver aonde estávamos. _

_- James, para onde você me trouxe? – Perguntei tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele deu uma risadinha marota._

_- Querida, conheça a Itália – brincou rindo e me puxando pelas mãos. As ruas eram lindas, as pessoas diferentes, o aroma de vinho sobressaía dos restaurantes._

_- Vamos para o hotel – falou James entrando em um hotel. – Não se preocupe, pertence à um bruxo então nenhuma pergunta sobre as malas aparecendo misteriosamente._

_Apenas assenti com a cabeça._

_- Senhor Potter – cumprimentou-nos um homem alto e moreno. – Sejam bem vindos._

_- Obrigada – agradeceu James sorrindo gentil._

_- O quarto de vocês é o 300 – avisou-nos entregando uma chave. Eu sorri encantada com tudo aquilo. _

_- Você poderia ter me dito que ficaríamos na Itália – falei com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto subíamos para o quarto._

_- Mas não é essa a surpresa. –Falou James rindo. – Essa é apenas nossa primeira parada. Convenci os marotos de me deixarem viajar por um mês. Merlin sabe como foi difícil convencer o Sirius disso. Ele falou que eu estava o abandonando. _

_- Um mês? – Perguntei maravilhada enquanto entrávamos no quarto. Ele era lindo. Todo branco, com um sofá amarelo mais ao fundo, uma lareira impecável. O carpete no chão todo desenho. As janelas com cortinas grandes. _

_- Sim. Visitaremos ainda a França, o Brasil, faremos uma pequena parada na Argentina, depois rumo a algum país que você quiser – prometeu-me maroto. Abracei-o com força depositando vários beijos em sua boca._

_- Você é perfeito – falei fazendo-o rir._

_- Por que você não dá uma olhada no quarto enquanto eu vou ao banheiro? – Perguntou-me. Fiz que sim enquanto ele se encaminhava para uma porta ao lado do quarto. Abri a porta e acendi a luz._

_Pensei que fosse cair para trás. As paredes também eram brancas, o carpete vinho escuro. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi de coração. A cama estava com lençóis brancos e espalhados em cima dela vários buquês de lírios. Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada. Tinha taças de vinho em uma mesa com uma garrafa. Havia milhões de vasos de lírios pelo quarto fazendo o perfume do ambiente ser único. Velas estavam flutuando nos cantos perto das paredes. Aproximei-me da cama e visualizei um pequeno cartão branco. O abri com os dedos trêmulos._

"_Bem vinda, senhora Potter._

_Eu te amo."_

_- Então, gostou? – Ouvi a voz de James atrás de mim. Corri ao seu encontro e o abracei com força enterrando meu rosto em seu peito. Senti as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos enquanto ele passava a mão sob meu cabelo. _

_- Eu não quero nunca te perder – falei soluçando. James ergueu meu rosto com a mão._

_- Então é só nunca ir embora – falou sorrindo de lado. Fiz que sim com a cabeça._

_- Eu prometo nunca te deixar – falei tentando parar de chorar, mas era uma missão impossível. James sorriu bobamente._

_- E eu prometo estar sempre ao seu lado – brincou roubando-me um beijo. Correspondi de imediato abrindo os lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o primeiro beijo da nossa lua-de-mel._

_Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura e senti que estava sendo erguida no ar. Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos segurando seu rosto. _

_James me levou até a cama e deitou-me com gentileza. Senti seu corpo sob o meu quando ele curvou-se para continuar a me beijar. Puxei-o pela nuca fazendo-o deitar-se por completo. Suas mãos começaram a procurar com ansiedade o fecho do meu vestido enquanto meus dedos lutavam contra os botões tentando arrancar todos de uma vez._

_- Eu te amo – murmurou em meu ouvido fazendo-me sentir um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Ter James comigo era a melhor sensação do mundo e eu não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca._

_- Eu te amo mais – respondi quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço com doçura._

_Eu pertencia por completo a James Potter."_

I get a bit lonely, just standing up

Just standing up

Just standing up lonely

Just I get a bit lonely

Subi as escadas com passos apressados. James me mandara subir e eu o obedeci. Harry chorava copiosamente em meu colo. Eu tentava ampará-lo e a mim mesma. Dizia que tudo terminaria bem, que James conseguiria. Ele tinha que viver.

Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta. Fui até o berço e coloquei Harry ali dentro. Postei-me em frente ao berço, as mãos trêmulas, as lágrimas nos olhos e o medo tomando conta de mim. James estava lá embaixo, sozinho. Eu sabia o que o aguardava, mas teimava que aquele pesadelo acabaria. Não tive a chance de me despedir, quando pensei em descer para tentar salvar meu marido, ouvi a porta sendo arrombada e James exclamando algo. Ouvi-o pronunciar o feitiço e a luz verde apareceu iluminando toda a casa.

O grito nunca saiu de meus lábios, meu mundo desmoronava aos poucos. James se fora para nunca mais voltar. Ele cumprira os votos de casamento, mas a promessa de nunca me deixar ele não conseguira cumprir. As lágrimas começaram a molhar toda a minha roupa enquanto o medo me engolfava e a sensação de estar sozinha no mundo tomava conta do meu ser. Ele não estaria mais ao meu lado para dizer que tudo acabaria bem, ele não mexeria mais em meus cabelos e me distribuiria beijos, não teria mais o conforto ao abraçá-lo e sentir seu cheiro inebriante. Agora só sobrara eu para cuidar do fruto do nosso amor.

A porta do quarto foi aberta violentamente por algum feitiço e eu me virei, pálida e desesperada.

- O Harry não, por favor – implorei praticamente me ajoelhando.

- Saia da frente, menina tola – exclamou a voz dos meus piores pesadelos.

Eu ainda tentei lutar implorando com todas as minhas forças por um pouco de misericórdia, mas ela nunca veio.

E com a mesma rapidez com que viera o medo, o desespero e a sensação de estar sozinha, tudo acabou.

A luz verde me atingiu fazendo-me abrir a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som veio.

A morte me acolheu como uma velha amiga e eu não me importei.

Eu me encontraria novamente com ele.

Eu estaria de volta aos braços de _James Potter._

* * *

n/autora: eu amei fazer essa Fanfic. Foi para um concurso de songFics. Eu escolhi esse casal e mandei ver. hahahaha *o* Vocês gostaram? Sinceramente, eu chorei escrevendo. Espero que vocês possam gostar também.

E comentem. Não custa nada comentar um simples "gostei".

Beijos,

Ciça ;*


End file.
